Something's not right
by madaline-7
Summary: Sam feels responsible for a comrade’s death. What happened? Is she responsible?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first ever FanFic.

Please be kind.

But seriously, please tell me what you think.

_**

* * *

**_

Present Day

Downtime. What was she supposed to do with downtime? At first it had been a suggestion, then a request. Finally, it had become an order. And if there was one thing Samantha Carter was good about, it was following orders and regulations.

She let herself into her house, and thought that maybe a hot shower would relax her. That was an exercise in futility and she knew that, but she went through the motions anyway. After she was done, she went to her bedroom where she stopped short. Her eyes went directly to a picture of the two of them. It was a candid shot. Cassie had taken it and framed it for Sam last Christmas. She felt that all too familiar lump rise in her throat.

"No." She thought. Not here. Not now. But she was drawn to the picture anyway. She picked it up and looked at him. Her thumb slowly tracing his face. The smirk on Jack's face warmed her heart and tore at her at the exact same moment.

She couldn't let herself grieve for him. Not yet anyway. Because to grieve she would have to admit that he was gone. To admit that he was gone, she would have to accept that she failed. To accept that she failed was to admit that it was her fault…

But it was her fault.

It was her fault that Jack O'Neill was gone… that Jack… her Jack was dead.

_**

* * *

**_

3 months ago

It had started out as a routine mission to a routine planet. The people of this planet called themselves the Pentlookian. They were friendly and knowledgeable about the stargate.

Their scientists had been working on getting it set up and running when Col. Cam Mitchell and the rest of SG-1 walked through.

Their leader, a matriarch by the name of Fallon, welcomed the travelers with open arms. Even when the head of her security questioned them, SG-1 took it all in stride. After all, there were used to this kind of thing. When they were deemed not to be a threat, they met with Fallon and the rest of her advisors. Scientists and Historian were the first in line to question them. Daniel did what he could to help fill in the missing pieces of their history by helping them translate some of the texts they had found. Sam did what she could to help enlighten their scientists.

It was in essence a routine mission, but something felt off.

No one could put their finger on what exactly was not quite right about this planet and the people who called it home, but they felt it just the same. Daniel threw out the notion that they were jaded. They were used to bad guys being everywhere. That they were in fact just being cynical.

"Come on guys. Face it. We are bitter and skeptical because nothing disastrous has happened." Daniel said.

"But there is something…" Mitchell contested. "You feel it too, don't ya Sam?"

"Yes. But maybe Daniel is right. Maybe we are just being misanthropic."

"Not that it is my place to say anything," Vala started.

"Like that has ever stopped you." Daniel quipped.

Vala shot Daniel a look, and continued, "But I think everything is just peachy."

The team looked at Teal'c.

"Teal'c thoughts?" Mitchell asked him.

"I believe these people to be fair." He said.

Mitchell threw his hand up in the air. "I'm telling you, there is just something not right about these Pentlookians. I feel it."

Sam felt it too. She just wished she had listened.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_Present Day_**

She awoke with a start and sat straight up. Cold sweat was pouring off of her. Her hands were clammy and she felt nauseous. Damn her for trying to sleep anyway. When she closed her eyes, she saw him. She saw him telling her to get out, telling her to save herself. She absently rubbed her arm where a Pentlookian weapon had wounded her when they were coming through the gate.

She swung her legs out of bed to start her day. Today was Jack's memorial service. Chilled by that thought, she walked to her bathroom to have the hottest shower that she could handle. That is when she started finally started to cry… and to grieve.

_**2 months 3 weeks ago**_

SG-1 was anxious to get home. They already spent more time here that they thought was necessary. They had to pay their respects, but this had been enough. The treaties had been signed and trades had been brokered. Mitchell promised Fallon that they would return. Carter made sure their scientists knew how to properly work the Stargate, so they could start their own exploration.

As they were making their way towards the gate, one of Fallon's scientists, Gerald, approached the team. "Colonel Carter. I have a quick question if you don't mind."

"Sure Gerald. What is it?" She smiled at him. She had enjoyed talking and working with him. He was a smart and eager man, one that was in love with learning. He had told her before that he was going to become the foremost expert of the Stargate in his world.

He pulled out a small device from his pocket. "I can't seem to get this to work again. It charged once, but then it has seemed to run out of energy."

She took the device from him, and fiddled with it. "It looks like the wiring here is burnt out. All you need to do is replace it." She said smiling as she started to hand it back to him.

Gerald dropped the device, not expecting her to hand it back to him as quick as she did. There was a small explosion and a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Carter, and Gerald were gone.

ooooo

When Carter awoke she was in a small window less room. She wasn't hurt, at least as far as she could tell. Her weapons and pack were missing.

"Hello?" She said to the empty room. "Anyone here?"

She didn't receive a response. Her mind went to what she could last remember. That device. Gerald should have known that the wiring was bad. Most of the Pentlookians technology was based on what the goa'uld had left behind. Carter had explained this all to them. Gerald should have known! How was she so clueless to that fact when he handed it to her?

"Mitchell? Teal'c? Daniel? Vala?" There was no response.

She stood up, and walked around the room taking inventory. There was a chair in the corner, with a bucket under it. "Nice" she thought to herself. There was another chair in the opposite corner. She didn't see a door, but did notice light was coming in from above her. She looked up and saw a small window covered with bar about 10 feet above her.

"What do you want from me?" Carter asked. Again there was no retort. This was not good.

oooooo

When Mitchell and the rest of SG-1 awoke, they were missing Carter. After the initial "Where's Carter"s, he sent Daniel and Vala to the gate, to report to General Landry about the current situation. Mitchell and Teal'c took off for Fallon's castle.

Fallon was surprised to see them again, and so soon. When Mitchell recounted the incident, she looked truly shocked. She called for one of Gerald's colleagues. He explained that the device was a weapon that they were working on. It was to manipulate gravitation pulls, in essence making pin point black holes. Gerald's colleague had said, if they dropped it, there would be a minor explosion and all around them would be instantly vaporized.

Mitchell was no scientist, but something about that sounded off. He asked Fallon for permission to bring back a science team to investigate. That there was no way that he was going to just accept that Colonel Carter was dead. He couldn't be sure, but he saw a look of panic cross Fallon's eyes.

"Most certainly." Fallon told Mitchell. "I would expect nothing else."

oooooo

When the Mitchell and Teal'c had made their way back through the gate, Fallon signaled to have Colonel Carter brought before her. She knew she had precious little time, and if this was going to work, she had to act quickly. Fallon hated the idea that it had come to this. But she had no choice. She knew of the Tau'ri, especially the ones that had visited her. They were something of a legend. They were not going to take that feeble excuse that one of them had been blasted into hundreds of thousands of microscopic pieces. Even she found that to be implausible.

Her people couldn't wait though for the Tau'ri to help them. Yes, the information they shared was extraordinary, but it was information they already had. Fallon had insisted her people act ignorant about their Ring. She had played into their hubris and they had taken the bait. What she needed to know however, was how to get the weapon working. That is why she needed Colonel Carter. And from the look on Colonel Mitchell's face, she knew she wasn't going have much time.

oooooo

When Mitchell and Teal'c arrived back on Earth, Landry greeted them at the gate. "Apprise me of the current situation Colonel."

"Well Sir, Carter exploded." Mitchell responded, "Or that is what they want us to believe."

"And you don't believe to be the case."

"No sir. Something's just not right with the Pentlookians. Not right at all."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Present Day**_

Sam donned her Dress Blues. A full military memorial service was planned. As Jack's second-in-command for so many years it was a given that she would speak. She would talk about how great of a solider he was, and how good of a friend. She felt that she did have something written that truly incorporated who Jack O'Neill was. If she couldn't tell him in life that she loved him, she could tell him in death. No one would question it, and only the few that really knew, would be expecting it.

She didn't exactly understand why he went to the planet with the rescue teams. Yes, she supposed she was that valuable. But still that duty wasn't his. She still had a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea that they let him come.

Then the thought hit her. He came to bring her home. She remembered his phone call after they had rescued Teal'c from Ba'al. He was angry that he was kept out of the loop on that, and he didn't go on the mission. He swore to her that it would be the last time that he sat idly by and that they got to have all the fun.

"Damn it, Jack." She said to an empty room.

She thought of the future that they had briefly talked about. They were just hypothetical situations. If she went to Atlantis… If he retired and she stayed on Earth… but it was a talk. They admitted feelings for each other that had been bubbling under the surface for all those years.

She looked to the picture again. Fighting back tears, she kissed her fingers and brought them to it. She sighed, and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She left her house, and made her way to the base.

_**

* * *

**_

2 months 3 weeks ago

Carter heard someone overhead. "Help me!" She yelled at the looming shadow. No answer came, but the bar across the opening was starting to be retracted. As she continued to look up, a ladder was descending into her space.

"You have a choice Colonel Carter. You can either climb the ladder of your own free will, or someone will come and get you."

"What do you want with me?" Carter demanded.

"Not a valid response." Said the voice.

Carter felt a sting in her shoulder. Her world started to spin on top of itself, and then it suddenly went back.

When she cam through this time, she was in Fallon's resting chamber. Her mind was still a touch cloudy, but it was clearing fast. She stood up, but as she tried to step, but she stumbled. She was shackled to the base of the chair that she was in. While she was still examining her confinement, Fallon and her consort walked in.

"Colonel Carter, I am so glad to see that you are awake. I suppose you are wondering what is happening. I need you. No, I should rephrase that. My people need you. There is a situation arising, and you are the only one who can help us. You see we have come across something in our discoveries, something we believe to be the savior of my people. We need your help to make it work." Fallon said to her.

Carter set her jaw, "Where is the rest of SG-1?"

"Gone back to your planet I would imagine. After all, they do believe you are dead. So, Colonel Carter, you help us, and I will let you rejoin them. If you don't…." Fallon's voice trailed off. "Well, I don't like to discuss unpleasantries."

Carter knew that the SGC would not just accept the Pentlookians word that she was dead, but it seemed as if Fallon thought they had.

"Why didn't you just ask for my help to begin with? Why kidnap me?"

"Because you never would have agreed to help us with it."

"What is it?"

"A weapon Colonel Carter, the greatest weapon of all. It is a Doomsday device."

Carter kept the look of horror off of her face. "And what if I don't help you?"

"I do not wish to speak of suck horrific things. But if you must push the issue," Fallon approached her and now was standing just inches away from her face. "The goa'uld as you call them, left more thing behind than just technology." Fallon's voice was very clam, and so cold that it almost sent shivers down Carter's spine.

Fallon took a step back. "I hope for your sake Colonel Carter, that it does not come to that."

Carter was escorted to a science and technology facility. There she was greeted by some of the scientists she had met previously, and Gerald.

"Hello, Colonel Carter." Gerald said sheepishly. "I am very sorry for my deception." He looked at her, and continued. "As you can see by the plans here, we are working on miniature black hole technology."

Carter glared at the Pentlookian scientist. He continued. "Where we are having difficulties is maintaining the neutronium field. The nuclei are deteriorating before a black hole is maintained."

Carter remained silent, she wasn't paying attention to Gerald, she was thinking on how she was going to get out of there.

Gerald looked concerned. He stepped closer to her and whispered, "I think what my government has done to you is wrong." He nervously looked around. "But, you need to help me keep up the illusion that we working. Colonel Carter, I can help you escape."

Sam looked at him. "Ok Gerald. This is what I need."

oooooo

Landry gave the ok for SG-1 and SG-5 to go back to the planet to look for Carter. This time when they came through the gate, they were not so warmly received. Security details followed them from the gate to where the incident happened. They never left the Tau'ri's side. When Mitchell asked if he could speak with Fallon, he was ultimately denied.

"So that bio-thingy, and that DNA do-hickey, they find anything Major?" Mitchell asked.

"We have found traces of her DNA, sir." The technician told him.

"So what are you telling me? Carter is really dead?"

"Something's not right here, sir. It could have happened the way the Pentlookians are saying, but to harness a black hole of that size, for there to be no remains, and for the four of you to come away totally uninjured. All I am saying is that it is highly unlikely."

"So… she's not dead?"

"No, sir. I do not believe she is. But they went through a lot of trouble to make us think that she is."

The Pentlookians security escorted the SG teams back to the gate. When they arrived they were greeted by General Landry.

"Well?" Landry asked.

"We don't think she's dead, sir."

"SG-1, briefing room, two hours."

"Yes, sir."

When they arrived, the briefing room was one person heavy. All eyes locked on him. He was the first one to speak.

"For cryin' out loud you guys… how did you lose Carter?"

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Present Day**_

When Sam got to the base that morning, the mood was sorrowful, as it always was when a memorial service had been planned. Today there was no laughter echoing from rooms, the mess was quiet, everyone was in a state of bereavement. The only sound to be a constant on the base was the humming of electric current, and the sounds of shoes on the floor.

After she reported in, she stopped at Daniel's office.

"Hey." She said after she had knocked on the doorframe. Daniel and Teal'c were talking softly to each other.

"Hey." Daniel got up to embrace her. With concern deep in his eyes, "How are you?"

She shrugged, "Ok I guess."

The three of them shared a knowing look. She broke away first. If she didn't, she was afraid that the somberness would bring her to tears again. She sat down on a stool, and the three friends sat in silence, waiting for the time when they would say goodbye to a member of their family.

_**

* * *

**_

2 months 2 weeks ago

It had taken a week, which was six days too long if you asked O'Neill or Mitchell. First, their scientists had to double check the findings from the planet, and make sure that Carter had indeed survived. Once that was established, they needed a rescue plan.

Teal'c contacted some counsel members of the Free Jaffa nation, and receive information on the Pentlookians. Rumor had it that they were working on a black-hole weapon. Why Fallon had done this became crystal clear. They needed Carter to help them with it. Because of that, they figured she would be working in one of the science and technology buildings that SG-1 had toured while visiting the planet.

Three SG teams were assigned for the extraction of Colonel Carter. General Landry stood before the assembled teams in the gate room. "There are lots of things I could tell you right now. But I only have one thing to say, bring Colonel Carter home."

There was a unison "YES, SIR!" and the teams rushed the wormhole.

When they crossed the horizon of the wormhole, the Pentlookian security detail was no match for all of the incoming solders. With Mitchell leading the charge, they made their way towards Fallon's castle.

oooooo

A high pitched siren filled the air. A look of concern passed over Fallon's face. She grabbed one of her advisors, and screamed at him to get Colonel Carter. She ordered her own solders to defend the castle. The Tau'ri hadn't believed her after all.

oooooo

Gerald and Carter heard the alarm. He looked to her, his eyes wide. "We are under attack. Do you think that these are your friends?"

"Yes Gerald, I do. They are coming to get me. So if you want to help me, now is the time. You have said time and time again that you wanted too. You wanted to do something that mattered. Now is the time to do it."

"It took me some time to get the access code for your weapons are being stored."

"Gerald! I need to get out of here NOW!"

He looked at him. Carter could obviously tell that he was nervous. "Gerald," she turned him so he was looking directly at him. "Get me out of here."

He shook his head yes, "Yes, yes. Follow me Colonel Carter."

Carter followed the old scientist through the labyrinth that was the science and technology building. When they reached the side entrance, Gerald punched in an access code, and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Gerald." Carter said.

Gerald smiled and closed the door behind her.

Carter made her way to where the weapons fire was coming from. It didn't take her long to find fellow SG members. They radioed to Mitchell that Carter was ok, and she was making her way to the gate. Mitchell called an all retreat, and the three SG teams retraced their steps back towards the gate.

When they reached the DHD, Daniel put in Earth's address, and the wormhole engaged. Carter, as always, pushed people through. She was not going to be the first one off of the planet. She was as responsible for the teams getting home as Mitchell. The Pentlookians, taking advantage of the retreat, advanced on SG-1 who were defending the gate, making sure everyone got through.

"I'll back you up. Get out of here!" O'Neill yelled to Mitchell and Teal'c. Carter stayed planted in her spot.

"Carter! Get out of here! I'm right behind you!" O'Neill yelled at her.

She started to advance to the gate, and she heard one the alien weapons discharge. She looked back over her shoulder, and O'Neill pushed her forward. She heard a "clunk" sound. It was the sound of metal hitting metal.

She was on Earth. The gate closed right behind her.

"Where is General O'Neill?" Landry asked her.

"He was right behind me." Carter spoke and turned to look at the disengaged wormhole. Her eyes went wide with fear, "Something's not right."

Medics rushed to where Carter was. The weapon she heard discharge, wounded her on the arm.

She looked to Landry, "Sir, General O'Neill was right behind me."

* * *

TBC

A/N Sorry about the mix up. I am still getting used to uploading chapters to the site!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Present Day**_

"Brigadier General Jonathan O'Neill was one of the most courageous men I have ever had the pleasure working under." Sam started in her eulogy for Jack. "He was honest and brilliant, dauntless and brave. General O'Neill was a great asset to the Air Force, and to the Stargate program. He was the type of man, that I was lucky enough to call friend."

She continued on, being able to keep her emotions in check. How, she wasn't quite sure, but she knew that she had too. Jack would expect nothing less. "General O'Neill," she paused, "Jack, I love you, and you will be deeply missed." When she was done, there was barely a dry eye in the compound.

After the service, Landry told Sam that he wanted to see her. Her request to be sent to Atlantis was approved, and she was to leave in five days time.

"It has been a pleasure working with you Colonel Carter."

"You too, sir."

_**

* * *

**_

6 weeks ago

Daniel walked into Carter's office.

She looked up at him. "Daniel, I am right in the middle of something."

"Here." He said handing her an apple. "Sam, I'm worried about you. We all are."

"Thanks, but Daniel. I'm fine. Well, not fine exactly." She looked at him. "I just have figure out what happened to General O'Neill." She turned back to her computer.

"Sam, he's gone."

"We have thought that before." She looked up at him. "I can't give up. I have to figure this out."

"Was there some sort of anomaly? Did our gate malfunction?"

"No and no"

He looked at her. Deep concern radiated from him. "Sam, listen to me. Jack's gone."

"No Daniel. He's not. He can't be!" Her voice was starting to fill with emotion. "Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to find him."

He looked at her. What he wanted to say was, "I miss him too." But he knew better than to trivialize her pain. Jack meant more to her… well, more than either Jack or Sam willing to admit. The look on her face, in her eyes, was one of desperation. Desperation to find her lost love. It was the same look he had worn for all those years after losing Sha're.

"Let me help you." He gingerly said to her, as he flashed her a small smile.

"No. It's ok. Something's not right, and I have to figure it out." Carter said, returning the same smile.

oooooo

Six weeks blossomed into eight. Carter knew the answer lay with that 'clunking metal sound'. But with no access to the Pentlookian's weapons, she didn't know exactly what it was. She ran scenarios over and over again in her head. "Did it destroy the Stargate? No. They could still dial the planet. Did it destroy the wormhole? It _was_ possible. Did he get sent somewhere else? That was probable. Where? Where did he go then?" Carter let out a deep sigh, stood up and stretched her back. She was coming to the realization that this was a hopeless task. O'Neill was gone. But just as soon as the thought entered her thoughts she pushed it out again. She couldn't give up. That fighter inside her wouldn't let her until she _knew_ he was really gone.

General Landry knocked on Carter's doorframe. She looked up. He hadn't seen her for a two weeks, and her appearance shocked him. She looked unhealthy. She had black bags under her eyes, and her skin was ashen. She looked tired.

"Anything new?" He asked her.

"Not yet, sir."

He went over to her table, and sat down on of the stools. "Carter, I want to talk to you."

"Sir?"

"I want you to take some time off. Colonel Mitchell and the rest of your team has expressed concern over your health."

"Sir, I'm fine."

"I can tell by looking at you that you are not fine. You look like hell." He said shaking his head, "I want you to take some time off."

"Sir, I just need a little more time. Thank you for your concern, but I am ok. I just have to figure this out."

"Carter, this wasn't a friendly request. It's an order."

"Sir…" Sam started to protest.

"Colonel Carter," His voice took on a sharp military tone. "General O'Neill has been listed as killed-in-action. This matter has been officially closed. We are having a memorial service for him in a week. Think about what you want to say."

"Sir!" Carter said, her voice pleading with him.

Landry's voice took on a softer quality, "Carter, I know what you are thinking. It's not your fault. He knew the risks." He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "I also know he meant more to you than just being your commanding officer."

She couldn't meet his gaze. "But sir…" her voice trailed off.

"Downtime Carter. I want you to take a few days."

Downtime. What was she supposed to do with downtime?

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Present Day**_

Sam took one last look around her house. She was feeling more melancholy than she thought she should be. But yet, this place had been her home. She took the picture, the one that didn't hurt her so much anymore and put it in the bag on her shoulder. It would be one of the first things that she unpacked when she got to Atlantis. Something to always remind her.

There were some loose ends at the SGC that she needed to deal with. Then there were all of the various good-byes and see ya laters that she had to do. Although she would miss the SGC and the people there, she was excited about Atlantis. She was eager to be starting a new chapter in her career, and in her life. She shut and locked the front door of her home for the last time, and made her way to the mountain.

oooooo

"Unscheduled Off-World Activation" Walter's voice rang out. "All clear, it's the Alpha Site."

Cam heard Walter's announcement and made his way to the gate room. He was especially curious, because the Alpha Site wasn't scheduled to touch base with Earth for a few more days.

"Doctor." Cam started, "What's up?"

"I need to speak with General Landry. We have a visitor."

"What kind of visitor?"

The doctor opened the notebook that he had brought with him, pulled out a picture and showed it to Cam. "Him."

"Yea, we need to get that to General Landry."

"Get what to me?" Landry asked. He was standing in the control room above them.

"This sir." Cam held out the picture so Landry could see who it was.

"He has sustained injuries that we can not take care of at the Alpha Site, sir." Their doctor said.

"Are you sure it's him?" Landry asked.

"As sure as we can be General."

"I'll let Dr. Lam know that she is going to go with you to the Alpha site." Landry said, and he walked away.

"Do we have any idea how this could have happened?" Cam asked.

"Colonel, he came through our gate 20 minutes ago. Once we assessed his injuries, and stabilized him as best as we could, I came here."

Cam nodded and left the doctor standing in the gate room. He went to get ready to escort the Earth medical team off world.

That is where he literally bumped into Sam.

"Whoa Cam. What's going on?"

"I uh… well… I have to go to the Alpha Site."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, with a touch of concern to her voice.

"It's complicated." He told her. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Cam…" Sam called out after him.

He turned and looked at her.

"I'll see you later." She said.

"Right Sam. I'll catch ya later."

The base was a buzzing. There was something going on and no one had let Sam in on it. Her curiosity did have the tendency to get the better of her, just as it had this time. Even though she was no longer under General Landry's command, she still needed to know.

She knocked on the door of his office, and after she was greeted was welcomed in.

"Sir, can I ask a question?"

"Sure Carter. What is it?"

"Why is there a medical team going to the Alpha site?"

Landry chuckled. "Colonel Carter, you are no longer under my command. I do not need to explain Earth's off world missions to you."

She was taken aback. She wasn't used to being told "it's none of your business" but that is exactly what General Landry had told her.

The look of surprise on her face made Landry chuckle a little harder. "Not used to being told no, Carter?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Not really, sir."

"We have a wounded man at the Alpha Site. We sent a medical team to bring him home."

"Oh." She said. "So why is Cam go…" Her voice trailed off. She looked at Landry. "Who is it?"

Landry took a deep breath. "It's General O'Neill." He looked at her to gauge her reaction.

"General O" she coughed and cleared her throat. "General O'Neill?"

"They should be returning from the Alpha Site momentarily."

"Unscheduled Off-World Activation" Walter's voice rang out. "All clear, it's Colonel Mitchell and the medical team."

Sam looked to General Landry. He winked at her. "Colonel, you are no longer under my command, remember?"

"Permission…"

Landry cut her off. "Permission granted."

Sam made it to the gate room in record time. She stood at the bottom of the ramp. When she saw Cam come through, her lungs pulled in a quick, sharp breath. She looked to Cam, and he nodded his head yes. She stood there, watching as Dr. Lam came through, and the tip of the gurney. Finally, he was within her view, and the breath she was holding escaped from her body.

"Sir." She said as she approached his bedside. She smiled at him. Tears threatening to overflow her eyes sparkled in the light. "You're alive."

"Yes, Carter."

Dr. Lam broke in, "We have to take him to the infirmary", and the medics started to pull him away. Sam walking right behind them.

That night, after the tests were run, and "Welcome Backs" were given, Sam and Jack finally had a quiet moment to themselves.

"I worked as hard as I could. I knew you were somewhere." She said.

"I know you did."

"What happened?"

"I don't know Carter. I came through the gate right after you. I saw one of those guys throw that… thing… and next thing I know, I am laying in a ditch on another planet."

"Why did you go to the Alpha site? Why did it take you two months?"

"I didn't have my garage door opener." He said. "As for the two months… I just had to help with a few things. That's how I got all these scars. Chics dig scars."

"Sir..." Her voice trailing off, stifling a laugh.

"I have a question for you." His face grew serious, "Did you get that assignment to Atlantis?"

Her face matched his. "Yes sir."

"Then how about you knock off all this sir stuff and call me Jack." And he grabbed her hand.


End file.
